Summer Adventures: A Pokemon Y Nuzlocke
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Summer and her mother Grace have just moved from Kanto to Kalos. A few days after moving she decided to start her journey with a Fennekin named Blaze, and start their journey. However, their journey is not all sugar and spice. Rated T for death later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't posted any new stories for a while, so I decided to post a Nuzlocke story that I've been doing for a few days.**

 **I wanted to do a Nuzlocke for a while, so when I did my first 3 times ended in fails :(. I've made stories for them but I took them down since I failed at them, but I'm doing good on my main run of this, so I hope, HOPE, I'll be okay. With that, I decided to turn the adventure into a fanfic for you guys to enjoy.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Summer Starts Now

It was a beautiful morning in Vaniville Town; a young girl with hazel hair and blue eyes was asleep. A Fletchling flew into the room and flew right on to the girl.

"Ah!" The girl screamed falling off her bed. She groaned and rubbed slowly, as her eyes flicked open. "My head." She groaned.

"Good morning Summer." Fletchling chirped. The girl smiled and petted her Fletchling.

"Morning." Summer said. She quickly got up and got changed into her light blue dress and dark jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect." She said. Summer went downstairs and smiled at her mom. "Morning mom." She said.

"Oh morning Summer." Her mother, Grace said flipping some pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Summer replied. Her mother placed the plate of pancakes at the table and she enjoyed them in one gulp.

Just a few days ago Summer and her mom Grace moved from Kanto to Kalos because of her father's job in the police force. Summer was sad about the move because she misses some of her friends, but realizes she'll make some new friends here in Kalos.

After finishing her breakfast, Summer heard a knock at the door. Grace smiled after she heard the knock. "Summer, why don't you go and say hi to your new neighbors." She suggested.

"Okay." Summer replied. Summer got out of her seat and opened the door. Outside was a young boy with black hair, blue jacket, jeans, and black boots. And a young girl with tanned skin, dark brown hair in pigtails, a magenta blouse with 3 black ribbons, a small purple and back skirt, and pink boots.

"Hello, there I'm Calem, I'm your next door neighbor." Calem introduced holding Summer's hand and giving it a kiss. Summer blushed at the moment, but quickly shook it off.

"And I'm Shauna! Glad to meet ya!" She cheered. Summer smiled at the girl's personality. It was almost like hers when she was a young girl.

"Nice too meet you too, I'm Summer." Summer said introducing.

"Hey Summer, you know your name make me feel warm inside." Calem said giving a warm smile.

"Uh thanks." Summer said blushing and laughing nervously.

Shauna giggled at Calem's affection towards Summer. "Well anyways, Calem we should be getting to the next town." Shauna said.

Calem smiled. "Oh yeah! Summer you have to meet us in Aquacorde Town we have a gift for you." Calem said. He and Shauna ran off to Aquacorde Town.

Summer smiled and followed them to Aquacorde Town. "Hey Summer!" Calem called out. Summer turned around and smiled.

"We're over here!" Shauna yelled. Summer smiled and sat next to her friends, along with two other boys.

"Summer these are our friends, Trevor, who is an expert at photography. And Tierno who is an expert on dancing." Calem explained introducing his friends to Summer.

"Wow." Tierno said looking at Summer. "She's prettier then Shauna described her." He said.

"Ah." Summer blushed and smiled. "T-Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, so." Tierno started. "Do you have a nickname?" He asked.

Summer nodded. "Yeah, I'm called Sunny back home." She said.

"Sunny! I love that name!" Trevor said smiling.

"Thank you." Summer replied.

"So Tierno, were you going to show us something?" Calem asked.

"Oh yeah." Tierno said being reminded by his friend. He went to his backpack and took out a small case. Inside, were three Pokeballs containing a Pokemon. "These were given to me by Prof. Sycamore." He explained. "He told me that Sunny, Calem and Shauna could pick one."

Summer then looked at Trevor and Tierno. "Wait what about you guys?" She asked.

"I already got my starter from Prof. Sycamore." Tierno said.

"And my dad gave me my starter as well." Trevor said showing his Pokeball.

Shauna giggled. "Ah ok." Shauna looked at the Pokeballs not sure what to pick. "Summer," Summer then looked at the young girl. "Could you pick first, I don't know what to pick." She said.

"Oh. Ok." Summer said. To be honest she didn't know whom to pick as well. She looked through the Pokeballs and frowned. "C-Can I see what's inside?" She asked.

Tierno nodded, and released the three starters from their Pokeballs. The starters were Chespin, a grass-type nut Pokemon, Fennekin, a fire-type fox Pokemon, and Froakie a water-type frog Pokemon.

"So which one do you pick?" Tierno asked.

"I pick," She stopped to look at the Pokemon, and grabbed the Fire-type Fox Pokemon. "Fennekin." She said.

"Great choice!" Calem cheered. "Do you have a nickname for him?" He asked.

Summer looked at her new Pokemon to think what would be a perfect nickname for him. After a while, she smiled. "I'm going to name you, Blaze." She said.

Fennekin, now named Blaze, smiled happily with his new name.

"I like that name too! What made you think of it?" Shauna asked.

"I just see this little Fennekin having fire in his eyes, like he's ready to fight, so Blaze is perfect for him." Summer explained.

"Then I'll get this cute Li'l Chespie." Shauna said hugging Chespin tight. Chespin smiled at Shauna's love and affection.

"That leaves you and me, Froakie." Calem said. Froakie grinned when it met its trainer.

Trevor then went to his bag, and took out three tablet devices. "Here you go. These are your Pokedex, they're useful for you." Trevor handed the Pokedex to Calem, Shauna and Summer."

"Wow! Thanks Trevor." Summer said.

Trevor smiled. Tierno got up and handed a letter that from Prof. Sycamore so Summer can give to her mother. "Prof. Sycamore told me, before you left on your journey." He said.

Summer grabbed the letter and looked at it. Her eyes widen when she saw it had a rose sticker on the envelope. "Wow thanks." Tierno smiled.

Trevor and Tierno stood up. "Well me and Trevor are going to go now," Tierno said.

"Were going to be looking for Pokemon, so we'll see you guys later." Trevor said.

"Okay, bye." Summer said waving to the guys as they left. "I better get going too, I have to give this letter to my mom before I leave." Summer got up from her seat and was running to go home, however, she stopped when Shauna pulled on her dress.

"Wait!" Shauna yelled. "Before you go, can we have a battle?" She asked.

Summer looked at Blaze who was determined to battle, Shauna, and gave him a smile. "Sure, why not. I want to see how Blaze is in battle."

Blaze jumped up and down, and went in front of Summer ready to battle. Shauna smiled and let out her Chespin so she can battle as well.

"Alright Blaze! Let's use Ember!" Summer commanded.

Blaze let out small flares of fire from its mouth and launched them at Chespin who got badly injured with them.

"Chespie use Tackle!" Shauna commanded. She thought since grass types are week to fire types, why not use Tackle to do some damage.

Chespie used her tackle attack on Blaze, but it didn't do too much on him.

Blaze used another Ember attack and it defeated Chespie.

"Chespie!" Shauna yelled. Shauna held her Chespin, and it suddenly woke up, but it was a tad bit injured. Shauna sighed. "I'm glad your okay." She said hugging Chespie.

"I-I'm sorry, Shauna." Summer said looking down. Shauna gave a small smile and went to Summer.

"Hey its ok, Chespie will be fine." Shauna said. Summer smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Blaze went to Summer and the later petted her Pokemon. "Hey, Summer! That was a great battle! Let's battle next time, okay." Shauna said. Summer smiled and nodded running home.

Calem got up and started walking north. "I'll be on Route 2. Once you give the letter to your mom, meet me there." He said giving a wink. Summer smiled and blushed at the boy.

Blaze gave a smirk at Summer as they walked back home. Once they were home, Summer gave the letter to her mom.

"Honey! Your going on your journey!" She yelled, a smile on her face showing she was happy for her.

"Y-Yes." Summer said smiling.

Grace smiled and cheered. "I have to get you ready." She then quickly ran upstairs to prepare her daughter's bag. Blaze was surprised with Summer's mom, but chuckled as well.

Grace came back downstairs with her daughter's bag fully packed. "Here I got you everything for your trip." Grace said.

"T-Thanks. Well bye mom." Summer said with a small smile.

Grace smiled. "Bye Summer, have a safe trip, and be careful." Grace then closed the door, Summer smiled and walked away from her house slowly. Once they left the house, Summer and Blaze looked at Route 1 and Aquacorde Town up ahead.

"Ready Blaze?" Summer asked.

"Ready." He replied.

"Let's go." Summer and Blaze took their fist steps to start their journey.

 **Badges: 0 Deaths: 0**

 ** _Team:_**

Pokemon: Fennekin

Name: Blaze

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Met: Lv.5

"Often Lost in Thought"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the 2nd chapter of Summer's Adventure. If you guys want to know how far I am in the main gameplay, let's just say I'm almost at the 3rd gym.**

 **I also got the next Chapter of _Warriors: The New Forest-A New Light_ done as well. If you haven't checked it out, you have it too, its a really good story.**

 **Anyways enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just the story.**

* * *

Going through Santalune Forest

Summer was walking slowly in the grass not to avoid any Pokemon. She was almost out of the grass when a Pidgey came out of nowhere and surprised them. Blaze quickly took it out with an Ember attack.

Summer sighed in relief. "Thank you Blaze." She said with a smile. Blaze smiled and nodded. Summer looked at Blaze a bit more, and saw he looked like he wanted to say more. She kneeled down and faced her Pokemon. "Blaze, I know you're hiding a secret from me." She said.

Blaze's eyes widen in fear and started to shake for. "And let me guess you can talk." She said.

"H-How did you know?" Blaze asked in fear.

Summer giggled. "I-I don't know. I was born with it." She said.

"Ah cool." Blaze replied.

Summer nodded. As she was about to explain more Shauna ran up behind her and hugged her. "Hi Sunny!" She said smiling.

"Oh hi Shauna!" Summer said surprised.

"Guess what?" Shauna asked.

"What?" Summer replied.

Shauna showed off 10 Pokeballs. "Calem gave me Pokeballs! So I can catch some Pokemon for myself!" Shauna cheered.

"Cool!" Summer said looking at the balls. Shauna put her Pokeballs away, and grabbed 10 more Pokeballs. "These are for you! He told me to give it to you!" She said putting the Pokeballs in Summer's hand. "Thank you, Shauna!" Summer said. She put the Pokeballs away and hugged her friend. Summer and Shauna let go of the hug and smiled.

"Well! I'm going to look for some cute Pokemon! Later!" Shauna gave a wink and ran off. Summer smiled as the young girl left.

Before she can continue walking, she saw Blaze staring at what looked like a Caterpie. Summer went closer and saw the Pidgey as well, but it was smaller.

"What's that?" Blaze asked facing the Caterpie.

"That Blaze is a Caterpie." Summer said. "It's a Pokemon from the-" She gets cut off when Blaze went by and used Scratch on the little bug type Pokemon.

Before the Caterpie got injured more, Summer threw her Pokeball, and the Caterpie was caught. Summer smiled at the Pokeball, and sent out her newly captured Caterpie. "Hi there." Summer said.

The Caterpie looked at Summer nervously. "H-Hi." She whispered.

Summer looked at the little Caterpie so she can think of a good name for her. "Do you like the name Sophie?" Summer asked. The Caterpie looked at her with her big eyes, and nodded. "Then, welcome to the team Sophie!" Summer cheered.

"Thank you." Sophie said bowing. Summer smiled and the three were ready to go inside the Santalune Forest.

But suddenly, a young boy blocked them. "Not so fast!" A young boy yelled. "Until you beat my awesome Zigzagoon I'll let you-" He gets cut off when Blaze used his Ember attack on the Zigzagoon burning it.

"Thank you, hope to see you again." Blaze said walking into the forest.

"I'm so sorry about that." Summer begged hoping the kid won't cry before following her starter Pokemon.

Slowly, but surely she went inside the forest and when she came in, she smelled the forest air. "It feels just like the Viridian Forest in Kanto." Summer said to herself.

"Kanto?" Blaze asked.

"It's a region far, far away." Summer said. "I tired to tell you when you and Sophie were battling."

"Ah." Blaze replied.

"Yeah, it's where I was born." Summer said.

"Cool!" Sophie and Blaze said at the same time.

"Hey, dude!" A Pokemon called out. The three turned around and saw a Pansear standing there looking all cool.

"Oh hey!" Blaze said to the Pansear. "What up bro."

"Doing good, you?" The Pansear asked.

"I'm fine. I have a new buddy, Summer." Blaze replied.

"Uh, hi. I never met you before, but hi." Summer said. She gave a nervous chuckle to the Pansear, who went up to her, giving her a high five.

"Nice too meet ya, I'm-" He cut off seeing Blaze going up to him.

"His name is David, we knew each other before I left to join the Professor." Blaze said.

"Yeah, and any good friend Blaze is a cool friend of mine." David said.

Summer smiled. "Well, want to join us?" She asked.

"Eh yo! Sure!" He replied. Summer took out a Pokeball, and tapped it on David, catching him and joining Summer's team. Summer and Blaze smiled seeing they added a new friend to their team.

"Summer!" A singsong voice called out. Summer turned around and smiled seeing Shauna come up to her. Shauna hugged Summer again, and Summer smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Hey again Shauna, you really like hugging me." Summer said. Shauna smiled and let go giving her a smile.

"I know, but your just a cool and sweet person." She said.

"Aww." Summer replied giving a smile. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Shauna said. Shauna then looked down and started to swing back and forth thinking of something. "So I was wondering if I could follow you around?"

Summer looked at her, like Shauna was weird. She didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings, but she was one of the nicest girls she ever met. "Sure, but why?" She asked. If she wanted Shauna to follow her, she wanted a reason why.

"Well one, I can heal your Pokemon, and two so I can see you battle!" She cheered.

Summer smiled and giggled. "Alright, you can follow me." She replied.

"Yay!" Shauna cheered. Summer smiled and her and Shauna went through the forest together.

As Shauna followed Summer, she watched as Summer battled trainer after trainer, wild Pokemon after wild Pokemon and seeing her Pokemon level up and get stronger each time. When her Pokemon got hurt, Shauna was there to heal them up.

After there battle with one trainer, David saw something happening to Sophie. "Summer." Blaze said tugging on Summer's dress. Summer looked at her starter Pokemon. "What's happening to Sophie?" He asked.

Summer looked up and saw Sophie glowed. "Sophie is evolving." She whispered.

"Evolving! Now?!" Blaze and David yelled at the same time. The three saw the glow fade and saw that there was no longer Sophie the Caterpie, but a Metapod.

"Wow! Sophie, you're a Metapod now." Summer said. But Sophie didn't reply she just blinked at her trainer. "Sophie? Sophie." Summer said trying to get Sophie's attention.

"I think she can't speak." David replied. Summer smiled and carried Sophie.

"Speaking or not, I'm proud of her." Summer said.

"Why are you talking to your Pokemon?" Shauna asked staring at Summer. Summer's eyes widen knowing she was there following her around, and didn't realize that Shauna saw her talking to Pokemon.

"Oh uh! I was only giving them encouragement!" She lied. "I mean do you do that as well!" She yelled. Shauna looked at her and smiled and giggled.

"Your funny." Shauna said as walked ahead. "Well were almost out of the forest."

"Wait up!" Calem called out. He along with Trevor and Tierno were running towards the girls. "We want to make to the next Route with you guys." Calem said catching his breath.

Summer and Shauna smiled and giggled seeing the boys tired. The five looked at the exit of the forest, and they all walked out together.

They then looked at Route 3, and through the distance the Santalune Gym was right ahead.

"There is, the Santalune Gym." Summer said to herself.

* * *

 **Badges: 0 Deaths: 0**

Team:

Pokemon: Fennekin

Name: Blaze

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Pokemon: Metapod

Name: Sophie

Gender: Female

Nature: Impish

Evolved: Chapter 2 (This Chapter)

Pokemon: Pansear

Name: David

Gender: Male

Nature: Sassy


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I tried to get this done in time, but I got so distrcted and busy from some things. I just finished the Y Nuzlocke, and now I'm playing a Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke (As of now, I'm at Lilycove City). I'm not sure if I'll do a Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke fanfic, but who knows. I might. I might not, since I have lots of Nuzlocke plans I want to do.**

 **I'll try to update this story alot more, but I have other fanfics I need to work on soon. So be patient and you'll be seeing me update more.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon just this story.**

* * *

Skating and Training

On Route 3, Summer was battling trainers to get her team leveled up. As they were training, Blaze was keeping his eye on a pidgey that looked smaller then other wild pidgey. Blaze silently sneaked up on the Tiny Bird Pokemon. With one pounce, and an ember attack on the little bird.

"Blaze! Stop!" Summer called out. Blaze stopped what he was doing, and let go of the pidgey. Summer went near the pidgey and pet it softly. "Hey, are you okay?" Summer asked.

The pidgey shivered in fear and shook her head. Summer was comforting her as best she can. "Y-Your not going to hurt me right?" She asked.

Summer, still smiling shaking her head. "No I would never hurt you." She said. Summer went into her pocket, and grabbed an empty pokeball. "Here, go in. You'll be safe." The pidgey looked at the pokeball, and back at Summer. The pidgey pecked on the pokeball and went in safely.

"Summer." Blaze said. "What's her name?"

"Mini." Summer said giving a smile at the pokeball.

After some training, Summer made it to Santalune City she looked around for the Pokemon Center so she can heal her Pokemon. "There it is." Blaze said using his nose to point at the building with the red roof.

"Cool! Thanks Blaze." Summer said. As she walked going to the building, a girl on roller skates passed right by her.

"Coming through!" She yelled. Summer jumped back, but lost balance and fell on her butt.

"Summer!" David and Blaze yelled running to her side. "Are you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Summer replied. She got up and brushed the dirt off her dress and went in the Pokemon Center to heal up her team.

Summer went in and saw her pokeballs hooked to a machine and getting healed. "There you go." The nurse said handing the pokeballs back to Summer.

"Thank you so much." She replied. Summer went out of the Pokemon Center and looked around Santalune City to see what she can do for the time being. "So, what do you do you want to do Blaze?" Summer asked.

Blaze looked around Santalune City and saw the Gym, and two routes to do training. "Can we do some training first?" He asked. Summer smiled and nodded. The team went to Route 22.

At Route 22, Summer battled some trainers, and Mimi, her newly captured pidgey was doing great. "How am I doing Summer?!" Mimi called out. Mimi tilted her head, when Summer was staring at the grass with wide eyes staring at a blue ball with a tail. "Summer?"

Summer was smiling seeing the little blue ball bounce around her. "Your so cute!" She cheered. David and Blaze were confused and went over to their trainer. The three Pokemon saw it was an azurill being all jumpy and cute.

"An azurill?" Blaze and David said looking at the little Pokemon.

"I know! Isn't she a cutie!" Summer squealed. The azurill bounced over to Summer and smiled. "Aww! I have to put you on my team!" Summer then threw a pokeball, and caught the azurill. "My little Bubbles." She said.

"That's what you're naming her?" David asked.

"Its cute, I mean, azurill looks like bubbles, so Bubbles is her name." Summer explained.

"Okay." David grumbled. Summer let out Bubbles, who bounced around smiling.

"Hi Bubbles." Summer said. Bubbles tilted her head, not saying anything. "Um, do you talk?" Summer asked. Bubbles stared at her trainer for a bit, confused. "I guess, your still young." She said. Summer carried Bubbles, and went back to Santalune City to heal up.

"So now can we battle the gym?" David asked.

Summer thought about it, and smiled. They went up to the gym, and saw the girl who passed by them not too long ago. "Hey that girl." Summer whispered. Summer went to the girl. "Um excuse me," She started. The skater girl looked at her.

"Yeah." The skater girl replied.

"I'm here to challenge the gym." Summer said.

The skater girl smiled and got up. "Then defeat me first, and I'll let you through." She said.

"Alright. Challenge accepted." Summer said. She looked at Blaze who came up to battle.

"Good." The skater girl replied. She threw her pokeball and out came a Zigzagoon. "Let's see if you can defeat my strong Zigzagoon." The skater was surprised when she saw her Zigzagoon defeated by Blaze.

"Got anything else?" Blaze asked. Though the skater didn't understand him, she was surprised with Summer.

"Wow your Pokemon is cool!" The skater said.

"Thanks." Summer replied.

"As for wining, I'll be giving you these." The skater went to her backpack and pulled out and pair of skates. "These are some new skates, you can have them if you want?"

Summer looked at the skates. "Really?"

The skater girl nodded. Summer took the skates and put them on. Her pokemon team wasn't so sure. "Uh Summer?" David asked. "Can you learn how to skate?"

"Of course I can." Summer replied. Summer stood up and skated around Santalune City. "Ta-da!" David clapped for her, since the other pokemon couldn't clap, but they cheered. "Thanks." Summer went up to the gym, and saw it was closed. "Aww."

"Don't worry, maybe it will be open tomorrow." Mimi replied.

Summer sighed. "Yeah, your right." She replied. Summer looked towards the east and saw the sun beginning to set. "Come on. Let's rest up for tomorrow."

* * *

Badges: 0 Deaths: 0

Team:

Pokemon: Fennekin

Name: Blaze

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Pokemon: Metapod

Name: Sophie

Gender: Female

Nature: Impish

Evolved: Chapter 2

Pokemon: Pansear

Name: David

Gender: Male

Nature: Sassy

Pokemon: Pidgey

Name: Mini

Gender: Female

Nature: Bashful

Pokemon: Azurill

Name: Bubbles

Gender: Female

Nature: Quiet


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you guys!**

 **So I have a message for you. Sister Location came out yesterday and I plan on working more of my FNAF fics for a bit, so my other stories could be slow on updates, unless I feel like working on them and posting it. I have many ideas for a FNAF drabbles or even a story for this new game.**

 **Not only that, I have plans for new stories as well, and I want to work on them. I do have ideas for some more Pokemon stories, but not sure how they would be written. Its mostly on my Pokemon Team and just short stories of my Nuzlocke Team.**

 **Well I shouldn't keep you waiting!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Vs. Viola

It was late at night, and Summer was watching her team get some sleep. Bubbles, her azurill was asleep right next to her. Summer smiled and lied down next to her azurill smiling peacefully for tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Summer woke up early to change out of her Pajama's and go back to her regular clothes. The sun hasn't rise yet, but Summer went outside to take in the Kalos air. Summer started at the sun starting to rise, and saw how the light shined across Santalune City.

"Morning." A quiet peaceful voice said. Summer turned around to see it was Bubbles awake and smiling. Summer smiled and kneeled down to Bubbles could hop right to her. Bubbles then hopped to her arms. The two smiled as the sun started to rise.

In the room Summer's Pokemon was sleeping in, the sun was in their eyes as they woke up. Blaze got up and went to go look for his trainer, and saw her watching the sunrise.

"Morning!" Blaze said coming by with a smile.

Summer turned around and smiled seeing her starter coming to join her and her newfound friend. "Oh good morning." Summer said.

"Is today we get to battle the gym?" Blaze asked. Summer nodded. "Yahoo!" He cheered.

"But." Summer said.

"But." Blaze replied.

"First we have to eat breakfast." Summer said. Blaze sighed. "Hey come on, want to battle the gym leader on an empty stomach?" Summer asked.

Blaze shook his head. Summer smiled and went to the room she was staying in and changed out from her pajamas and put on her main outfit. Summer saw David, Sophie and Mimi still asleep. "Come on guys wake up!" Summer called out to her team.

Sophie quickly opened her eyes and went into her pokeball ready to battle. Summer chuckled at Sophie's action, and saw the rest of her team waking up. David yawned, and smiled. "Morning Summer!" David said stretching.

"Morning David." Summer said. David smiled and went to his pokeball, but Summer stopped him. "Sorry David, but I need you, Mimi and Blaze out of your pokeballs."

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Because you three are the best against the gym leader. The gym leader is a bug-type leader, so fire and flying types are the best thing to go." Summer explained.

"So your saying, Blaze, Sophie and I are the best players on the team?" David asked.

"Well, I mean is that you guys got the advantage of defeating the gym leader." Summer said.

"Oh." The three said at the same time. Summer smiled, and got her bag ready.

"Come on you three, were going to have some breakfast then go to the gym!" Summer said. The three Pokemon looked at each other, and followed their trainer.

After enjoying a delicious breakfast, Summer got some items from the mart inside the Pokemon Center just incase something goes wrong in the gym, or after wards so they don't have to travel back and forth.

The team finally made in front of the gym, and they stared at the building. "So this is the gym?" Mimi asked.

"Yep!" Summer replied. She took a deep breath, and slowly the three went inside the building and saw it was portraits of bug-type pokemon. Summer looked around, as her pokemon saw a rope leading down somewhere.

"Summer!" Mimi called out. Summer turned around and saw her group near the rope.

"Do we have to go down?" Blaze asked.

"What do you think?" Summer asked. Blaze started to shake, but before he can escape, Summer grabbed him and David, and later holding onto the rope. "You two ready?" Summer asked.

"Yes." David replied.

"No!" Blaze replied as well.

Summer ignored Blaze's no, and slid down the rope, landing on a web platform. Mimi flew down, and landed on Summer's shoulder. "So this is the gym." Summer whispered. The group looked around, and tried to see how to get to the gym leader. Blaze walked slowly, and felt a drop of water, making him flinch.

"I didn't slip." Blaze said.

Summer went towards, Blaze and nodded. "Come on, we have a gym battle to win!" Summer said. As they went through the web bridge trainers were in the way, and the only way to pass was to battle them. Blaze and Mimi did great defeating the bug types, but it took David a fire-type move. Though, he was able to stand his ground and fight his way through.

After battling the trainers, they finally made it to the gym leader. She had short sandy blonde hair, dark green eyes, a white tank top, and jeans, and black and green boots. "Hiya! I'm Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader!" She said all smiling. "Are you here to challenge me?"

"That's right!" Summer said. Suddenly a flash came, and blinded her.

Viola giggled. "Sorry. I just love taking pictures of trainers going to battle me and their pokemon, I keep a single one of them with me." Viola said grabbing the photo. Blaze and David were a bit dizzy from the flash, while Mimi was passed out.

"Okay." Summer said. In her mind she was creped out of Viola's action, but she didn't want to say anything because she thinks she won't be able to battle.

"This girl is a weirdo." David whispered in Blaze's ear.

"Agreed." Blaze whispered in reply.

"Where am I?" Mimi asked as she woke up.

Summer saw her pokemon and rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Are you ready?" Viola asked.

"Ready when you are!" Summer replied, Mimi few by and went in front of Summer.

Viola threw her pokeball and out came a blue spider like creature, called surskit. "Alright Mimi use Quick Attack!" Summer commanded.

Mimi flew through the sky and gave the surskit a good quick attack. Surskit used a water sport, which Mimi was surprised about, but not Summer, so instead she used a peck attack, which gave off major damage.

Surskit decided to use a quick attack, but it did little damage to Mimi, Mimi decided to use another peck, and surskit was down.

"Surskit no!" Viola yelled.

"Yeah! That's what you get, buggy!" Mimi cheered, as she used her wings to get a high five from Blaze and David.

David put his arms on Blaze to make him look at him. "Alright, Blaze, since I still haven't learned one fire-type move, you need to win this for us!" David said.

"Don't worry, David. I got this." Blaze said walking up to battle Viola. Viola looked at Blaze, and threw out her pokeball sending out her vivillon. "Alright, I'm ready to beat you creep!" Blaze yelled at his opponent.

Vivillon smirked and used Infestation on Blaze, but it did minor damage. "Nice try, I'm a fire-type, and what your dong will do little damage." Blaze used ember, but on vivillon it did just half damage.

"What the?" Blaze said surprised.

"You see, the water sport I did with surskit was the perfect chance, since I knew you used your pidgey with peck, I decided to let surskit use water sport to keep fire-types like your two fire-type pokemon." Viola explained.

David looked at Summer, and remembered earlier why she was surprised when surskit used water sport as its first move. "Is that why Summer freaked out earlier?" David asked himself.

Summer looked at Blaze, who was hardly in pain from the infestation that was put upon him, gave her a nod, that he will be all right and he can handle this. Summer nodded back in reply.

Blaze used quick attack, and it did minor damage to vivillon, but vivillon hit back with tackle. Blaze flinched from the infestation, but felt the water in the air loosen, showing the water spout has faded.

Blaze smirked. "Looks like your plan is ruined Vivi!" Blaze yelled, and quickly used ember, knocking the vivillon out.

"Vivillon!" Viola yelled. Summer stood there surprised winning her first pokemon battle.

"We won." Summer said surprised.

"We won!" David and Mimi cheered.

"We won!" Blaze cheered as well jumping into Summer's arms. Summer stood there surprised and smiled. Viola sent vivillon back into its pokeball.

"You won!" Viola said. "Congrats!"

"Thank you." Summer replied.

Viola smiled and took out a brown and green badge in the shape of a bug. "This is the bug badge this is for you." Viola said putting the badge into her hand.

"Wow! Thank you." Summer said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Viola replied. "If you want to know where the next gym is, go to Cyllage City, my good friend Grant's there, and could you, uh." She stopped for a bit, and blushed, "tell him I said hi."

Summer saw the blush on her face and smiled. "Sure. I'll let him know." She promised. Viola smiled, and opens the curtains to show Summer and her pokemon a secret way out.

Summer walked out of the gym staring at her badge with a smile, even when she went to the Pokemon Center, she couldn't stop looking at it. "Summer!" Blaze called out snapping her out of her daze.

"S-Sorry, but I'm just happy I got my first badge." Summer said. Blaze smiled at her, and went on her lap to rest. Summer smiled and pet Blaze, till he fell asleep.

 _ **Badges: 1 Deaths: 0**_

 **Team:**

 **Pokemon: Fennekin**

 **Name: Blaze**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nature: Hasty**

 **Pokemon: Metapod**

 **Name: Sophie**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Impish**

 **Evolved: Chapter 2**

 **Pokemon: Pansear**

 **Name: David**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nature: Sassy**

 **Pokemon: Pidgey**

 **Name: Mini**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Bashful**

 **Pokemon: Azurill**

 **Name: Bubbles**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Quiet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter everyone!**

 **Now I have a few things to say.**

 **Now Pokemon Sun and Moon is almost out, and this story along with some others might be on hold for a while, but I'll try to work on this as much as I can.**

 **I also plan a Pokemon series with my own Pokemon that I had on my team, but I'm not sure what to call it, and how the story would be, you'll see it when I get it done, and have an idea on what it would be about.**

 **Other then that, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just this story.**

* * *

One Little Flower

After getting her pokemon all healed up, Summer left the Pokemon Center and went straight to Route 4 to get to Lumiose City. An older woman, who had the same hair color as Viola only she wore a black and red outfit, skinny jeans and brown boots.

"Hello there, are you headed to the Lumiose City gym?" The woman asked.

Summer nodded. The woman smiled. "Well that means you defeated my sister, Viola. I'm Alexa, its nice to meet ya." Alexa said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Alexa, I'm Summer." Summer said introducing herself as well.

"Hello Summer." Alexa said shaking her hand. Summer smiled and shook her hand as well. "Well since you defeated my sister, I'm going to give you this." She goes into her bag and takes out a small device.

"What is it?" Summer asked as she looked at the mysterious device.

"This is an . You use it on your pokemon and they all gain exp." Alexa explained.

"Cool." Summer replied. "Thank you so much."

Alexa smiled. "Your welcome. Well I'll be in Lumiose City, come and see me anytime you want. Later!" She waved to Summer and walked off to go to Lumiose City. Summer smiled and turned on the , and continued on her journey.

The group battled some trainers, and then took a break on a field of flowers. In the flowers, David turned around, and saw a white and green fairy holding a yellow flower. David tugged on Summer's sleeve. "Summer! Look!" Summer turned around and saw the fairy like pokemon hiding in the field of flowers. Summer went close to the little pokemon, and held her hand out.

"Its okay. I won't hurt you." Summer whispered. The pokemon floated close to Summer, and smiled.

"Hi." The fairy pokemon whispered.

"Hello." Summer replied.

The fairy smiled and danced. "My name is Daffodil, Daffodil the Flabebe." The fairy pokemon introduced herself giving a cute little bow.

"Hello Daffodil, I'm Summer and these are my friends; Blaze, Sophie, David and Bubbles."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." The group said to Daffodil.

Daffodil smiled at the group. "May I join you guys?" Daffodil asked.

Summer nodded, and Daffodil smiled and floated next to Bubbles. The two looked at each other and smiled. "Hi there!" Daffodil cheered.

"Hello. I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles cheered as well.

"Hello Bubbles." Daffodil replied. "Your so cute."

Bubbles giggled. "Thank you! Your cute as well."

Now it was Daffodil's turn to start giggling. Then the two started to giggle together. Summer smiled and something came up in her head. "Hey Daffodil, want to join us?" Summer asked.

Daffodil gasped and flew over to Summer. "Really! I get to battle pokemon?"

"Yes." Summer replied.

"And I get to travel along with you?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" Daffodil flew around the air cheering. Summer smiled and grabbed her Pokeball, and put Daffodil in. Summer looked at her pokeball, "Welcome to the team."

As they battled a few more trainers, the glowed and gave Sophie some EXP then she started to glow. "Summer! Is Sophie?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Summer whispered. Metapod's shell started to glow and out came a blue butterfly like pokemon called Butterfree.

"A butterfree!" Summer cheered looking at the beauty of her new pokemon.

"Summer! I can talk again!" Sophie cheered as she flew around. The group cheered and smiled seeing their friend speaking again.

"That's great Sophie!" Summer cheered. Sophie landed on Summer's shoulder and Summer smiled seeing her pokemon fully evolved.

After battling the trainers, especially one kid with a magikarp, a girl with dark skin and violet hair and a boy with blonde hair blocked Summer and her team.

"Hello there." The girl said.

"Summer!" The boy said, finishing the girl's sentence.

Summer and her team stood there shocked and confused on the two. "Uh hi, there." Summer said awkwardly waving.

"Hi." Summer's pokemon said awkwardly.

"I'm Sina." The girl said.

"And I'm Dexio." The boy said as well. "Prof. Sycamore has been waiting for you."

Sina's eyes sparkled looking at Daffodil. The later was confused and hid behind Summer. "She's scaring me." Daffodil whispered.

Summer gave a warm smile and held her carefully so she won't hurt her. "Uh, Sina."

"Yes?" Sina asked.

"Why are you staring at Daffodil?" She asked.

Sina shook it off and blushed. "Hehe, sorry I just love, love! Flabebe." She said.

"Correction." Dexio said. "We both love Flabebe." He said.

"Oh ok." Summer said. 'These guys are crazy.' She thought.

"So are you here to see the Professor?" Dexio asked. Summer nodded. "Great! Follow us!" Dexio and Sina led the way, and Summer followed.

"Well." Sina started.

"Here we are." Dexio finished. Summer and her team's eyes widen and smiled seeing how big Lumiose City was.

"Wow! Look how beautiful Lumiose City." Sophie said smiling as the city surprised her.

"Its so big!" Daffodil said looking at all the buildings and people walking around.

"And here." Sina started

"Is Prof. Sycamore's lab." Dexio finished for Sina.

 _ **Badges: 1 Deaths: 0**_

 **Team:**

Pokemon: Fennekin

Name: Blaze

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Pokemon: Butterfree

Name: Sophie

Gender: Female

Nature: Impish

Evolved: Chapter 2 (As a Caterpie)

Chapter 5 (As a Metapod)

Pokemon: Pansear

Name: David

Gender: Male

Nature: Sassy

Pokemon: Pidgey

Name: Mini

Gender: Female

Nature: Bashful

Pokemon: Azurill

Name: Bubbles

Gender: Female

Nature: Quiet

Pokemon: Flabebe

Name: Daffodil

Gender: Female

Nature: Bold


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is the next chapter!**

 **Also it will be a while before I update. Next week is Pokemon Sun and Moon and I'll be focusing on that game for a while. But I also need to work on my Thanksgiving Special for my FNAF fanfic.**

 **But hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just the story and the challenge I took**

Memories of Kanto

Summer walked up on the steps of the lab. "So this is Prof. Sycamore's lab?" She asked herself. She was nervous of meeting the professor, not sure what he wanted from her and her friends.

"Well come on, go in." Sina said. Summer chuckled nervously and opened the door to the lab. Inside was big, but no sign of the professor anywhere. She then saw an elevator, and pressed the up button, then waited.

When the elevator came down, Summer put her pokemon back in their pokeballs and went inside the elevator. She pressed the 2nd floor button, and waited till the elevator stopped and she can go in. The elevator stopped and she went out and saw her friends.

Shauna looked through and smiled. She then ran and hugged Summer tight. "Ooof! Hey Shauna." Summer said as she tried to loosen Shauna's grip. Shauna held Summer for a while, and then she let go, making Summer breathe. Summer was heavily breathing to get some air back.

Calem went over to Summer to see if she was okay. "Hey are you okay Summer?" Calem asked.

Summer took one deep breath, and let it out. "Yeah I'm fine." Summer said. Calem helped her up and she went to see a man with black hair, blue shirt and white professor vest.

"So finally I get to meet you kids." He said. "I'm Professor Sycamore." He said bowing to the kids. "And I'm guessing you guys traveled a long way here?"

"Yep." Summer said. "I'm from Vaniville Town." She said.

"Ah I see, well you guys are wondering why you're here?" Prof. Sycamore. The kids looked at each other not sure, why they were called here. "Well I have something to show you." He then pulls a cover showing three pokeballs."

The kids looked surprised, but then looked at each other, since they already have their starters. "These pokeballs contain a starter from Kanto region." He said. Summer's eyes widen when she heard the name Kanto.

"You seem so happy." Trevor said seeing his friend happy.

"Yeah. Kanto was where I was originally born." Summer said.

Shauna's eyes sparkled. "Really! Sunny!" She yelled. Her eyes sparkled like the stars. Summer nodded in response.

"Y-Yeah. I can explain that later." Summer said.

"Aww." Shauna replied looking down.

Trevor went to her and patted her on the back. "We should hear what Professor Sycamore is going to tell us before, we hear Summer's story."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Shauna apologized.

Professor Sycamore chuckled. "That's alright Shauna." He said, giving the young girl a soft warm smile. "Now, to get these starter pokemon, you need to have a battle with me first." He said.

The trainers stood there looking at each other on who should battle Professor Sycamore. "I can battle you professor." Summer said stepping up.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. Professor Sycamore was surprised, that Summer was the first to stand up.

"Why Sunny?" Shauna asked.

But her question wasn't answered. "Well then Summer are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet I am!" Summer yelled.

Professor Sycamore threw a pokeball and out came a Charmander. Summer went through her pokeballs, and smiled. "Ok then! Bubbles, lets go!" She yelled and Bubbles came out.

"Charmander use scratch!" Professor Sycamore commanded.

"Bubbles! Use Bubble beam!" Summer commanded.

Bubbles used its water attack making Charmander faint. Professor Sycamore then sent out another pokemon, Bulbasaur. Summer nodded, and despite Bubbles being a normal type, she put Bubbles back in her pokeball and sent out Blaze.

"Blaze lets use Flame Charge!" Summer commanded. Blaze had flames around him and quickly started to run to the bulbasaur. Just like with the charmander, bulbasaur quickly went down.

"Oh yeah I feel my power getting stronger!" Blaze cheered.

Professor Sycamore put bulbasaur back into its pokeball, and had one more pokemon in mind; Squirtle. Summer returned Blaze back, but instead of going to its ball he went right next to her. Summer grabbed a pokeball, and Daffodil, her newest team member came out.

"Ok Daffodil, this is your first battle." Summer said. "You ready?" She asked

"Ready!" Daffodil yelled.

"Alright! Daffodil use Razor Leaf!" Daffodil used her yellow flower and out came some razor leaves. Squirtle was hit, but only took half damage.

Squirtle came by using Water Gun, getting Daffodil wet. Daffodil looked down, covering her eyes. "So you got me wet huh." She growled. Suddenly she used Fairy Wind and squirtle was down.

"Yes!" Summer cheered. Her Pokemon cheered with her, seeing they won. However, the cheering was cut off as Blaze started to glow.

"Wow! Trevor. Calem is that what I think it is?" Shauna asked.

"Yes. Blaze is starting to evolve." Trevor said.

"First a battle, now an evolution! This day can't get any better!" Calem cheered.

Blaze opened his eyes and saw he's standing on two legs. Blaze looked at his paws and all around him, smiling at his new form.

"Wow Blaze you look amazing." Daffodil said smiling.

"And tall!" Bubbles cheered.

Blaze chuckled. "Awe thanks you two." He said blushing.

Summer smiled and chuckled. Professor Sycamore smiled seeing Blaze evolved. "This is amazing, you were great in your battle." He said. "You've been taking care of your pokemon well."

Summer chuckled. "T-Thank you Professor Sycamore." She said.

The professor chuckled. "Your welcome, and for your award, you get to pick your next starter pokemon." Summer smiled and gave a cheer. "But." Professor Sycamore started.

"But." Summer replied.

"How many pokemon do you have with you?" He asked.

Summer looked at her backpack and saw she had six pokemon with her. "I have six pokemon." She said.

Professor Sycamore sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to transfer one of your Pokemon to the PC box in order to get your Kanto starter." He explained.

"Oh ok." Summer said looking down. She looked at her pokeballs and sees which ones could stay in the PC Box. She grabbed one, and looked at David's Pokeball. Summer sighed, and went to the machine sending David. "See you soon David." She whispered. She took a few deep breaths and faced Professor Sycamore.

"I-I'm sorry Sunny." Shauna said.

Summer smiled. "Hey its ok." She said. Summer then faced the table of pokeballs. "Lets see." She looked at the pokeballs, and picked the one on the far left. "Are you the one I want?" She asked. She threw the pokeball, and a bulbasaur came out. Summer smiled at the bulbasaur.

"So, you pick bulbasaur?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yep. I saw one when I used to live in Kanto and it looked so cool in battle!" Summer cheered. "And for a name, I'm naming him Basil." She said.

"I love that name." Shauna agreed.

"Tres bien!" He cheered. He then took a box from his desk and showed it to Summer. He opened it and inside was a small blue pink and aqua marble like item. "This is a Mega Stone. For your journey, besides collecting the badges I want you guys to learn about Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" Everyone asked confused on what I meant.

"Mega Evolution is a secret kind of evolution, that I want you guys to discover about. That's your mission." Professor Sycamore said. "This here is a Mega Stone, if bulbasaur evolves he can use this stone, to Mega Evolve."

Summer grabbed the Mega Stone and looked at it. "Its beautiful." She said.

"I know." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll learn about the secret of Mega Evolution." Calem said.

Professor Sycamore smiled. "To start go to the next town, which is Camphier Town, see if there is anyone that knows about Mega Evolution."

Trevor looked at his map and saw it wasn't too far. "Its just another route ahead, not to far." He said.

"Then. Let's get moving!" Shauna yelled running back to the elevator going down.

Trevor and Tierno chuckled when they saw Shauna bolt out of the building. "We'll go get her." Trevor said. He and Tierno took the elevator to go after Shauna.

Calem and Summer looked at each other. "So what are you going to do now?" Calem asked.

Summer smiled. "What do you think? I'm going to find the mystery of Mega Evolution!" She cheered.

"S-Same." Calem said. "W-Want to go down stairs together?" He asked blushing.

Summer thought of it, and smiled. "Why not." She said.

"Cool!" Calem cheered. "Let's go!" The two ran down to the elevator, and they stopped in their tracks.

 **Badges: 1 Deaths: 0**

 **Team:**

Pokemon: Braixen

Name: Blaze

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Evolved: Chapter 6

Pokemon: Butterfree

Name: Sophie

Gender: Female

Nature: Impish

Evolved: Chapter 2 (As a Caterpie)

Chapter 5 (As a Metapod)

Pokemon: Pidgey

Name: Mini

Gender: Female

Nature: Bashful

Pokemon: Azurill

Name: Bubbles

Gender: Female

Nature: Quiet

Pokemon: Flabebe

Name: Daffodil

Gender: Female

Nature: Bold

Pokemon: Bulbasaur

Name: Basil

Gender: Male

Nature: Jolly


	7. Author's Note

A/N

Hey everyone this is a quick author's note!

So this is regarding my Nuzlockes. I was planning more to write, but sadly I'm no longer interested in them, so I won't write a story on my Alpha Sapphire Nuzlocke. Not only that, I'm erasing the data from my Y and Alpha Sapphire so I could start over and just have a regular Pokemon game adventure, and with my Nuzlocke characters.

That's right, I'm going to make my Nuzlocke characters, Summer and Marisol have a Pokemon adventure with no deaths, and can catch as many Pokemon as they want. Plus they are going to be part of my Pokemon Project I have coming up.

However, that doesn't mean I'm stopping the story! I'm going to keep it up and going for you to enjoy until the end of the story, I already have the ending planned out since when I played the game, well let's just say I lost, but I know a way around it, so it will have a happy ending.

Anyway just a quick note, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

 **I got this chapter done last night, but I was so tired I decided to post this morning!**

 **How was everyone's Christmas this year? Get anything good? Well here is my gift for you guys! The next chapter of my Nuzlocke!**

 **But before you guys read I have something to say.**

 **So I made an Author's note saying that Summer will not be a Nuzlocke OC but a AU OC. Well I decided to change that because it would be too confusing. So Summer will be my only Nuzlocke OC, and I will make a new character for the project! This character will have a Froakie because we never got a X and Y sequel, so yeah!**

 **Anyways that was some little news, now enjoy the story!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon, Just Summer.**

* * *

New People and a Lucario

Summer stood there seeing a young woman wearing a long white dress, with some wings on the back, and white shoes. She was talking to a tall man with wild orange hair and a black suit. The two turned around facing Summer. "Oh, s-sorry." Summer said. "I-I was just passing by." The woman smiled.

"Oh don't worry. Anyways meet me at the café, Diantha." The man said walking out of the lab.

"Who was that?" Summer asked.

"That was Lysandre." Diantha said. "He's the creator of your Holo Caster." Summer looked at her Holo Caster, and smiled. She was amazed when she saw the man leave the place. "And I'm Diantha, its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Summer, I'm battling all the gyms in the Kalos region." Summer said.

Diantha smiled. "Wow! You have a big mission to go for. Do you also plan on battling the Elite four?" She asked. Summer nodded. Diantha chuckled, and walked out the door. "Well can't wait to see you soon." With that Diantha walked out the door of the professor office.

Summer stood there surprised that she met two famous people. Summer silently cheered as she went out of the office and into the streets of Lumiose City dancing around, not seeing the other trainers, on bikes or not in the way. As she danced around, Calem, who was waiting outside a café saw Summer dancing around, and saw a Gogoat ready to ram her over.

"Summer!" Calem called out.

Summer turned and saw the gogoat coming towards her, and in a split second, Calem grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, and holding her tightly. "Summer? Are you alright?" He asked.

Summer opened her eyes, and blushed. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine, I just got too excited back there." She said. Calem smiled, blushing as well.

"Come on, let's go inside and have a bite to eat." Calem said.

"Okay." Summer replied and went inside the café to enjoy a delicious lunch along with their pokemon. After lunch the two headed off to Route 5 to meet up with Trevor and Tierno. While they were walking, a Lucario was running towards Summer.

"Hey look out!" The Lucario yelled. Summer screamed, and the two pokemon bumped into each other. Summer rubbed her head, and checked her hand to see if blood started to appear, but she sighed when nothing showed.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl yelled. She rolled on by with her roller skates and another Lucario. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Summer rubbed her head and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay." She said, getting up with help from Calem. Summer stared at the Lucario she bumped into, staring at her with confidence in his eyes. "Cool Lucario."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, these are my two Lucario. I'm training them both, but." She stopped too look at the Lucario that bumped into Summer. "This Lucario is very stubborn." The Lucario turned away crossing his arms.

Summer chuckled. "Hi. I'm Summer."

The girl smiled. "I'm Korrina!" The girl introduced. "I'm the gym leader in Shalour City!"

Summer and Calem smiled. "Cool!" Calem cheered.

"Yep! Once you two get badge number 2 then we could battle! See ya!" Korrina cheered, as her and her Lucario went off in a hurry.

"Wow! She looks cool!" Summer said smiling. Calem smiled as well.

"Yeah." He said. "Can't wait to battle her!" The two smiled for a bit till a rabbit like pokemon called Bunnelby was hopping around. "Hey look a Bunnelby!"

"Bunnelby?" Summer asked. She looked at it, and saw it was smiling at her. Summer smiled back, and sent out Basil. "Alright Basil, see that Bunnelby?" She asked pointing at it. Basil nodded. "Good! Now use Vine Whip!"

Basil's whips appeared, and hit Bunnelby a few times, taking a lot of damage. Summer went through her bag and took out a Pokeball, and threw it. After three clicks it was caught, but something was off about it. The middle part of the pokeball was still glowing red. Summer went up to the pokeball to pick it up, and saw it starting to glow.

"W-What's happening to it?" Summer asked scared of what's happening to her new pokemon.

"Well." Calem started, "because you have captured 6 pokemon on your team, your newest pokemon is going to be sent to the PC box." He explained. Summer looked at her pokeball, and saw it disappear from her hands.

"Please tell me my Pokemon will be ok?" Summer asked.

Calem chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He put his arms around her shoulder making her blush a bit.

"Hey love birds!" A male voice called out. The two stopped and blushed, and saw Trevor and Tierno.

"Over here!" Trevor called out. The two ran over to the guys, who were smiling at the little met up Calem had with Summer.

"So since we got a little stronger, how about a battle?" Trevor asked.

"Sure!" Calem cheered.

"Alright! How about you vs. Trevor." Tierno said pointing at the two, "and me vs. Summer." Tierno suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Summer cheered.

Tierno smiled. "Yeah! So ready?" He asked.

Summer nodded. "You bet!"

Tierno smiled and threw his pokeball, sending out his Corphish. Summer smiled and decided to send out her new Bulbasaur, Basil.

"Basil! Vine Whip!" Summer commanded.

Basil's vines appeared from the bud on its back, and hit Tierno's Corphish. However, Basil was under leveled and it wasn't a critical hit.

Tierno then commanded, "Vice grip!" He yelled. Corphish's claw glowed, and hit Basil with tremendous force.

Summer saw Basil was feeling tired and looked very week. She then grabbed Basil's pokeball and put him back in. She looked through, and saw her next choice was Daffodil since she had a couple grass moves to use. She sent her out, and was ready to battle.

"Okay! Daffodil use Razor Leaf!" Summer cried out.

Daffodil held her flower and a razor leaf attacked appeared doing damage, but it still wasn't enough to take down Tierno's Corphish.

"Use Vice Grip, again!" Tierno yelled.

Corphish used Vice Grip again, and Daffodil fell on the ground. Summer's eyes widen in fear seeing the small little pokemon on the ground looking lifeless. Summer quickly looked for a new Pokemon to switch out, and saw there were no good choices for her to use, except her Pidgey, Mini. She held on Mini's pokeball till Daffodil slowly got up, but looked injured.

"Daffodil! Are you okay?!" Summer asked fearing for her pokemon's life.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." She stuttered in her reply. She coughed up some blood, which got Summer more worried.

"Hurry! Back into your ball!" Summer yelled. Daffodil nodded, but was to tired to float back to her trainer, so Summer quickly put her back in. "Okay! Mini you're up next!"

Mini came out of her pokeball, and landed on the ground at her feet.

"Ok Mini, Daffodil and Basil are really injured and its up to you now to defeat him, I know you can do it." Summer whispered. Mini heard her encouraging words and nodded. "Ok great! Now let's use Gust!"

Mini flapped her wings hard causing a huge gust of wind to get Corphish off balance. Corphish glared and under Tierno's command used Vice Grip once more, but Mini flew to the sky missing it.

"Alright! Mini finish this with Quick Attack!" Summer yelled.

Mini flew high to the sky, and using the wind for speed flew down and hit Tierno's Corphish ending the battle!

"Yes!" Wahoo!" Summer cheered. Mini smiled and flew around, while starting to glow. Summer stop cheering, and smiled seeing Mini evolve into a Pidgeotto. Though despite its evolution it was still small, but it was near the same height as a regular Pidgeotto. "Mini, you look great."

Mini smiled and hopped right over to Summer giving her snuggles. Summer looked over to see Calem defeating Trevor in their battle.

"Wow! You did great there Summer." Tierno said.

Summer chuckled. "Thanks." She then saw Tierno looking down and feeling guilty.

"Here let me heal your Pokemon." Tierno said, healing Basil and Daffodil from their battle. Summer felt worried at her friend in such stress and sadness.

"Tierno, are you ok?" Summer asked.

"Look!" He yelled, but it wasn't loud or enough to make Summer flinch. "I'm sorry for hurting your team, I didn't mean for me and Corphish to go that far."

Summer looked down, and nodded looking at Daffodil's pokeball. She remembered seeing Daffodil, bruised, cut and coughing some blood. It almost looked like she was to the point of dying. In her mind she thought, Pokemon don't die, do they? She looked back up at Tierno and gave a small smile. "Its fine, after some rest they'll be good as new, don't stress yourself over this, 'kay."

Tierno lightly smiled, and nodded. Summer smiled as well, and slowly slipped away from the guys. "I'll see you guys later! I have some training to do!" She ran back to the starting point where she met Korrina and her Lucario, and saw a few trainers there to battle, but in the back of her mind one question repeated itself over and over again.

 _Do pokemon die?_

* * *

 **Badges: 1 Deaths: 0**

 **Team:**

 **Pokemon: Braixen**

 **Name: Blaze**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nature: Hasty**

 **Evolved: Chapter 6**

 **Pokemon: Butterfree**

 **Name: Sophie**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Impish**

 **Evolved: Chapter 2 (As a Caterpie)**

 **Chapter 5 (As a Metapod)**

 **Pokemon: Pidgeotto**

 **Name: Mini**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Bashful**

 **Evolved: Chapter 7**

 **Pokemon: Azurill**

 **Name: Bubbles**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Quiet**

 **Pokemon: Flabebe**

 **Name: Daffodil**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Pokemon: Bulbasaur**

 **Name: Basil**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nature: Jolly**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **I also did a new Nuzlocke, which I'll be writing pretty soon bassed on my Pokemon Silver Gameplay. I haven't started the fanfic yet. _(Other stories and editing Audio Drama's have been on my mind lately, so I don't know when it will be up)_ But so far in my gameplay I lost 5 Pokemon and won 4 badges, I'm grinding my team at the moment, so I don't know when I'll go to the next town/city for the badge but it shouldn't be too long.**

 **So anyways enjoy!**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own Pokemon just this story and Summer!**

* * *

Summer Adventures: A Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Chap.8

Straight for the Palace!

Summer made it to Camphrier Town with the mind of if pokemon die playing in her mind over and over again. Her team of pokemon looked at her worriedly since she hasn't talked since the whole thing.

Sophie looked at the castle right behind them and smiled in surprise. "Wow! Summer!" She called out, but Summer sat on the bench giving a sigh. Sophie felt worried for her trainer and went over to her. "Summer, is everything alright?" She asked.

Summer looked at her bug-type pokemon and was blank for a second. She didn't know what to say or tell her butterfree about what she's been thinking of. She didn't know how her team would react, and it got her worried. So with a sigh she gave a small smile. "No nothing's wrong. I- I've just been thinking, that's all." She replied.

"Thinking?" Sophie replied. Summer nodded. "About what?"

Summer sighed she didn't want to have to tell them, but she knew Sophie will non-stop ask for it. She opened her mouth and was ready to tell them, until. "Summer!" Shauna called out. Summer and the rest of her team turned around and saw her running to Summer and giving her a hug. "Hey girl! How are you?" She said.

Summer sat there shocked seeing her best friend hugging her tightly, but she was lucky Shauna came around before she could tell her team that she was thinking of death during the walk here. "I-I is good thank you, Shauna." Summer replied.

Shauna smiled and let go of her friend, who was finally relived to breathe. "So what brings you here?" Summer asked. Shauna giggled and pointed at the castle Sophie wanted to check out just a moment ago. "Hey that's the castle Sophie wanted to see. Is that where you going?" Summer asked.

Shauna chuckled. "No silly, you see I went over to the castle to see if they had anything on Mega Evolution, and." Shauna stopped for a dramatic effect.

"And what?" Summer asked.

"Nothing." Shauna said with a smile. Summer sighed along with the rest of her team.

"Great, that was helpful." Summer groaned.

"But!" Shauna said in a cheery voice.

Summer eye's widen and looked up. "But?" Summer asked.

"But." Her team replied.

"There's one thing I have to do first," Shauna then grabbed Summer's hand. "And you're coming with me!" Shauna then dragged Summer to the next route.

"I'm guessing where going there then?" Basil asked.

"Yep!" The rest of the team replied.

A bit later

Summer and her team stood there shocked seeing a sleeping snorlax blocking the road. "Y-You mean we have to s-stop the sl-sleeping snorlax!" Summer stuttered scared seeing how big the snorlax was.

"Please don't let me fight this!" Mini yelled. Compared to her still being small and seeing the snorlax being huge gave her the fear she will be crushed to death by it.

"I don't think we can, it's sleeping." Summer replied to her flying type pokemon. The team members looked at the big sleeping pokemon, and when they touched him, he was still sleeping.

"Guys! Should we not, uh, disturb it?" Bubbles asked in a quiet voice.

Blaze, Mini and Basil looked at each other after hearing Bubbles ask if they shouldn't disturb it. Daffodil then floated in front of the three pokemon. "Bubbles is right! If we wake this up we'll be poke-pancakes!" She yelled.

"True." The three pokemon said at the same time.

"So! What are we supposed to do?" Summer asked, ignoring the conversation that her pokemon were having.

"Well." Shauna started. "We have to get the Pokeflute from the Parfume Palace."

"Well then! What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Daffodil cheered and floated off, only to be grabbed by Basil's vine to keep her from running off.

"Whoa there flowers!" Basil yelled stopping her. "That's up for our trainer to tell us where to go not us." He said.

"Come on guys!" Summer called out. Basil and Daffodil looked up to see Shauna, Summer and the rest of the team leaving to go to the Parfume Palace.

Daffodil stick her tongue our and followed the rest of the group. Basil glared at the small fairy type pokemon and followed her.

On their way to the Parfume Palace there were trainers there ready to battle. Summer and her team battled trainer after trainer, till Basil started glowing and feeling weird. Everyone shielded themselves and Summer smiled seeing Basil evolved into an ivysaur.

"Wow! Basil! You look awesome!" Blaze cheered.

"Yeah! Your now an ivysaur." Mini replied flying over to her friend.

Basil looked at his reflection in a puddle of water, and gave a smile. "Well I am the coolest." He said showing how cool he is.

"Oh brother." Daffodil and Summer said at the same time.

After battling more trainers, Shauna, Summer and her team finally made it straight to the Parfume Palace. "Well here we are." Shauna said. Summer smiled seeing how beautiful the palace was.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." Summer said looking around. As she stepped foot to the palace entrance, a furfrou came running out the door to the garden of the palace.

"My furfrou! Come back!" A man yelled.

"Sir, what's wrong?!" Shauna asked.

"Its my dear furfrou! She ran off into the garden!" The man yelled. "Please go an help her!" He begged.

Summer looked bad for the man, and looked at the entrance of the palace, and the garden. "Don't worry, sir we will." Summer said.

Shauna and Summer's team eyes widen, with what Summer just said. "But Summer what about the flute?" Shauna asked.

Summer turned Shauna around away from the man, and whispered in her ear. "We can get the flute, if we do this for the man, we might get the flute for free." Summer explained.

"Oh!" Shauna said with a smile. "Great idea!" Shauna cheered.

"Okay! Team!" Summer yelled getting her team's attention. "There's a furfrou on the loose in that garden, and its up to us to go and save it, so if you see a furfrou let us know so you we can get to her."

"Right!" Summer's team replied.

Shauna looked at Summer and her pokemon awkwardly. "Do you always talk to your pokemon?" She asked.

"Do you?" Summer asked.

"No." Shauna replied, but then smiled. "But I should!" Summer smiled at Shauna's personality.

"Okay! Let's go!" Summer said. The team went through around the garden for the furfrou, but they couldn't find him and instead find items for Summer that will be useful for her.

Shauna looked through the bushes and saw the furfrou sleeping near a corner of one of the hedges of the garden. Shauna looked for Summer and was ready to call her out, but looked at the furfrou sleeping, and knew if she woke up, it would run off again. She could of left to tell Summer, but what if it runs off.

"S-Summer!" Shauna whispered. Summer couldn't hear her best friend because she was still looking for the furfrou. Shauna looked around and saw Summer's butterfree, Sophie and her azurill, Bubbles just looking around. "Hey!" Shauna yelled whispered. Bubbles turned around and looked at her. She titled her head and bounced her way over to her. Shauna looked at her, and kneeled down to her level. "Could you and the butterfree watch furfrou so I can get your trainer." She said this nice and slowly for her to understand.

Bubbles looked at her like she was stupid, she did understand what she were saying. Bubbles could understand what any trainer is saying. Bubbles nodded in reply. "Thank you." Shauna said, and she skipped over to Summer.

"What a weirdo." Bubbles mumbled to herself.

Bubbles looked at the furfrou who was still sleeping, and looked Sophie who was coming over. "So that's the furfrou then." Sophie said.

"Yeah, it looks big in my point of view." Bubbles said. The two then saw the furfrou starting to wake up, and in quick motion Sophie used her Sleep Powder to put it back to sleep. "That was close." Bubbles sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm here!" Sophie cheered. Bubbles smiled and nodded in reply of her bug type friend.

"Hey!" Blaze called out. The furfrou woke up to the yell and went running off, till Sophie flew over to it and used another Sleep Powder to put it back to sleep. Bubbles and Sophie sighed in relief, and turned to glare at Blaze. "H-Hey! Guys why are you glaring at me?" Blaze asked.

"For waking up the furfrou idiot!" Sophie whispered.

"Were trying to keep her asleep before Shauna comes back with Summer." Bubbles said.

"Well sorry for being so loud!" Blaze snapped back. Bubbles shivered in fear and ran towards Sophie, who glared at Blaze for snapping.

"Blaze, quiet!" Sophie yelled. "This isn't helping furfrou or Bubbles, remember she's shy."

Blaze glared at the bug type and the normal type pokemon who was shaking in fear, and he sighed feeling the regret of snapping at a sweet little pokemon. "Alright sorry." Blaze said.

Sophie and Bubbles looked at each other, and Bubbles hopped her way towards Blaze. "I forgive you." She whispered.

"Here they are!" Shauna said. Summer looked at her team members, as Shauna went to the furfrou giving it some love.

"Hey you guys! Great job keeping furfrou safe while Shauna was gone.

"Anytime, it was all me-" Blaze stopped seeing Bubbles and Sophie glaring at him, seeing he was taking all the credit. "Well Sophie helped out the most with her Sleep Powder." Sophie smiled as a 'thank you' for mentioning her.

"Well thank you Sophie for keeping it asleep, and thank you Blaze for telling the truth." Summer said hugging Blaze. Blaze smiled and hugged his trainer back.

Later, the furfrou was back with his trainer, and another man was next to him holding the Pokeflute. "Here you girls go, the Pokeflute." He said. Summer got the Pokeflute from him.

"Wow! Thank you so much." Summer said. Then something made her confused. "But, how did you know we wanted the Pokeflute?" She asked.

The man with the furfrou went up. "I'm a friend with the man, who has been wanting to go through the road the snorlax is blocking.

"Wow!" Summer said looking at the flute.

"Well thank you sir." Shauna said giving a polite bow. "Bye!" She and Summer said leaving the Parfume Palace. The two ran back to the bridge where snorlax was sleeping.

"Ready?" Shauna asked.

"Ready! Summer replied.

As Summer played the flute, the snorlax woke up, and slowly walked away. "H-Hey! Wait!" Summer yelled. "I need to catch you!" Summer sighed seeing her attempt to capture a snorlax failed.

"Well it's not a failure." Daffodil said to her trainer.

"And why?" Summer asked.

Daffodil pointed at the distance and saw an espurr standing there staring into Summer's soul. "Oh why." Summer mumbled. Summer walked to the espurr who titled her head in confusion why Summer was looking at her. "Uh why are you staring at me?" Summer asked.

The espurr smiled and nuzzled at her leg, purring. "Aww you're so cute." Summer said. "Do you want to join me?" The espurr nodded with a smile on her face. Summer put her down, and took out a Great Ball, and put her in. After three clicks she was caught, and sent to the box.

"I hope to use you soon, Kyu." Summer whispered as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

Badges: 1 Deaths: 0

Team:

Blaze the Braxien

Gender: Male

Sophie the Butterfree

Gender: Female

Mini the Pidgeotto

Gender: Female

Bubbles the Azurill

Gender: Female

Daffodil the Flabebe

Gender: Female

Basil the Ivysaur

Gender: Male


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the 2nd story I worked on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Summer**

* * *

Summer Adventures: A Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Chap. 9

Training

After getting her next pokemon, and clearing snorlax away from the road, Summer was finally able to pass on to the next route. When she was on the route, Daffodil flew on by and smiled seeing a blue flabebe. "Summer! Summer!" Daffodil yelled.

"Yeah?" Summer asked. Daffodil pointed at the blue flabebe sleeping in the field of flowers. Summer smiled seeing the other flabebe.

"Could you please catch her, please?" Daffodil begged. Summer looked back at blue flabebe, and back at Daffodil giving the puppy eyes.

Summer sighed seeing Daffodil's puppy eyes. Summer walked into the field of flowers with a great ball in hand. Summer threw the great ball at the, now awake flabebe, who didn't have time to react to the ball coming towards her. After three clicks the pokemon was caught and sent to the PC Box.

"Yay! I'm happy now!" Daffodil cheered.

"Why? Because you have another flabebe friend?" Basil asked.

"No!" Daffodil yelled back. Basil smirked making Daffodil blush in embarrassment being been caught in her lie. "Well, maybe." She said, chuckling nervously.

"Knew it." Basil replied, as he and the rest of the team followed their trainer. Daffodil just stood there in shock from being caught.

After that little mishap, Summer and her team battled trainers in order for them to get stronger. After one of their battles, Summer, Blaze and Sophie stared at the Battle Chateau with sparkles in their eyes.

"Why are they looking at the building like that?" Bubbles asked.

Mini tilted her head. "I don't really know."

Daffodil floated over to the sign and tried to read it. "B-Ba-Battle Cha-Cha-Chateau." She said trying to read. The sign was too big, and she was too small.

"A battle château!" Summer cheered. She thought of it and looked at her team.

"Oh no! She's giving us the look." Basil said shaking in fear.

"Guys come on! This place would be perfect for us to battle, you guys can get stronger and, by the time we reach the 2nd gym we'll be able to knock out a bunch of trainers and gym leaders." Summer explained. Her speech only captured Blaze and Sophie's hearts.

"I'm with you!" Sophie cheered.

"Same!" Blaze cheered as well.

"What are up with you three?" Basil asked looking at his team in disbelief.

"Sorry Basil, but when there's a battle place were ready to go!" Blaze cheered.

"Yeah! Come on Basil!" Sophie said pushing the rest of the team inside the battle chateau.

A few hours later

Calem and his pokemon were waiting outside a cave, talking to Tierno and Trevor. As they waited, Calem looked around to see where Shauna and Summer went. "Hey guys? Where are Shauna and Summer?" Trevor asked.

"Shauna went to the next city to do some training." Tierno said.

"As for Summer. I really don't know." Calem said. Trevor and Tierno looked at each other hoping the girls will be all right. Calem then heard the sound of running, coming towards him and saw Summer coming by with her team, but something looked different.

"Hey guys!" Summer called out.

Calem smiled and went to Summer. "Hey Summer!" Calem then looked and saw that one of her pokemon, Daffodil evolved. "Summer is that?"

Summer looked at Daffodil who was now a floette. "Yep, my team and I went to the battle chateau and during the battle Daffodil evolved into a floette." She explained.

"Wow! She looks stronger then ever now!" Calem said. Daffodil smiled and blushed at Calem's compliment.

"Thank you." Daffodil whispered.

"Hey!" Trevor said. "Now that your pokemon evolved, let's have a double battle! Me and Tierno vs. you and Calem!" He explained.

"W-Wait! M-Me and C-Calem! T-Together on a team." Summer said blushing nervously.

"Yeah!" Tierno said, grabbing a pokeball.

Summer stood their stuttering and blushing like crazy. "S-Sure, wh-why not! I w-would love to!" Summer said.

"Cool!" Calem said. "Come on." Summer nodded and stood next to Calem.

"Alright let's battle!" Trevor said.

Minutes later

Trevor and Tierno stood there in shock seeing Summer and Calem defeated them in one hit. "How did?" Tierno asked.

"We loose?" Trevor asked as well.

"We did it! We won!" Calem cheered. Summer smiled as well and two hugged and cheered together. During the celebration, Summer and Calem's faces touched, and the two blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh s-sorry." Summer said nervously.

"Oh its fine." Calem replied back, nervously as well. He let go of Summer, as she and her team were ready to head off.

"Well I gotta go to the next town now. L-Later." Summer said running off inside the cave.

"Y-Yeah! Later." Calem said waving to his friend. Calem's blush started to fade when she entered the cave, and sighed seeing how much he liked, no, loved her.

"So Calem? Do you love Summer?" Tierno asked.

"W-What?!" Calem asked, as the blush started to appear on his face again. "Well y-yeah, m-maybe, I-I mean she is cute and pretty and very sweet, and." Calem sighed seeing the truth. "Yes. I like her."

"Oooh." Trevor and Tierno said, smirking and giggling.

"Oh grow up!" Calem yelled.

Meanwhile, inside the cave Summer and her team were walking through the cave in hopes to get out, and see the light in order to get out and go to the next town, what they didn't know, was someone, inside the cave was following them.

* * *

 **Badges: 1 Deaths: 0**

 **Team:**

Blaze the Braxien

Gender: Male

Sophie the Butterfree

Gender: Female

Mini the Pidgeotto

Gender: Female

Bubbles the Azurill

Gender: Female

Daffodil the Floette

Gender: Female

Basil the Ivysaur

Gender: Male


End file.
